


First Stand

by evildevilgirl02



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orchestra, F/F, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildevilgirl02/pseuds/evildevilgirl02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow had a new stand partner this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Stand

“Welcome, students.  For those of you who do not know me, my name is Mrs. Silverman.  The seats will be random these first few days, but there will be a playing test on Friday.”

Of course there would be a playing test on Friday.  Willow knew the drill.  She’d done this all last year as a freshman.  She also knew that her private lessons and all her hard work during the summer _would_ pay off and get her first stand.  They had to.

The orchestra wasn’t too different this year, except that last year’s seniors had graduated (duh) and some new kids had joined (mostly freshman).  As Willow was surveying the others, she saw Buffy, a cellist, flash her a smile.  Willow smiled back.

Mrs. Silverman finished handing out the music and returned to her place at the piano in front of the room.  “Quiet down!  Ready?  A-one, two, three, four…”

Willow tried to play her best, but she still found problems with her playing, which she complained about to Xander after class.

“My wrist wasn’t back, my shoulder rest didn’t cover my shoulder-”

“Will, calm down.  You were great, I was crap, the usual.  You see me worrying?  Relax, it’s the first day.  Friday’s a long way off.”

“It’s in two days,” said Willow.

“Exactly.”

Willow shook her head.  Xander was an unambitious second violinist.  He wouldn’t understand.  Willow put the playing test in the back of her mind as they reached their next class.

 

On Monday, they were sorted into their assigned seats as determined by Friday’s playing test.  Willow got first violins’ first stand (success!) with a new girl she didn’t know.

“Hey, I’m Willow.  Good job on the playing test.”

“Thanks.  Y-you too,” the other girl said shyly.  “I’m Tara.  I just moved here a few weeks ago.”  Her voice was very soft and her face was partially hidden by her hair.

Mrs. Silverman was handing out the music.  The piece looked easy to Willow, but she refrained from saying so.

“How long have you been playing violin?”  
“Um, about ten years.”

Willow would have asked more, but it was time to play.  Willow smiled to herself.  She sensed the beginning of a lasting friendship.

 

It was December.  The winter dance was coming up.  Willow was thinking of asking Tara.  She practiced her proposal a lot.  Typically, Willow didn’t go in for school dances, but typically, Tara wasn’t around to make Willow appreciate them.

 

_Today, you’re going to ask her today, and if she says no...deal with that when you get there.  You are going to ask her TODAY._

That was Willow’s mantra on the morning of December 15.  Willow couldn’t put it off any longer without putting Tara on the spot, and she didn’t want to do that.

Tara was already at her seat when Willow went to sit down.  Willow braced herself and sat down.

“Hi, Tara.”

“Hello, Willow.”  Tara had opened up a bit to Willow over the course of the past few months, but she was still very quiet and reserved.  Willow usually dominated their conversations.

“So, school dance.  In a week.  Going with anyone?”

“No.  And you?”  Tara had noticed a slight change in  Willow’s speech pattern, but did not comment on it.

“No, but, um, would you go to the dance with me?”

Willow turned away to give Tara some privacy, which was a bit redundant, since Tara’s hair hid most of her face anyway.

“No, thank you, Willow.  I-I’m not really fond of school dances.”

Willow’s heart sank, then rose again.  Tara hadn’t specifically rejected _her_ , but the _dance_.

“What about something else?  A movie, or w-we could hang out at my place?”

“I-I think I’d like that.”  Tara gave a small smile.

“Quiet down!” called Mrs. Silverman.

Willow was smiling too as she prepared to play.


End file.
